Percy and Annabeth: Not Saying Goodbye
by ClaceAngels
Summary: When Annabeth is harmed and brutally ill, will Percy and the other demigods be able to save her before it's too late? Will Percy have to say goodbye to his Wise Girl? Will Annabeth have to leave Percy and her friends to join Elysium? Rated M to be safe.


Annabeth

Annabeth ducked as the Chimera pounced at her.

The impact of the hard ground meeting her back caused the wind to be taken out of her as the Chimera, a creature with a lion head, a goat head torso, and a snake tail that spat venom, leaped right over her. Annabeth raised her bronze dagger and managed to cut the Chimera in the stomach as he pounced over her. The horrible creature gave a yelp of pain, and then roared with anger as golden monster blood splattered on Annabeth's clothing. Annabeth quickly got up to her feet and looked over at the enraged monster as he glared at Annabeth with pure hatred.

_Where is Percy?_ Annabeth thought.

_He should be here by now-_ Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted when the Chimera suddenly leaped straight at Annabeth. Going with her instincts, Annabeth once again went to the floor, but the Chimera was expecting this, and cut off his leap mid-air and let the snake head bite Annabeth in her waist.

Annabeth had never experienced this much pain. The fangs of the snake head ripped and tore at her skin, and Annabeth screamed in agony as she raised her dagger and sliced the head of the snake off the Chimera's body. The Chimera screamed, and turned to Annabeth one last time with his lion eyes blaring with yellow, and then just like that, the Chimera vanished in a puff of smoke. Annabeth coughed on the smoke that tasted like ichor, and winced as the cough made her wound pound with pain. Annabeth rested her back on the nearest boulder, and finally got enough courage to look down at her waist. What Annabeth saw made her gasp in horror; her whole stomach area was drenched in blood, and her nostrils filled with the metallic smell of it. Annabeth gagged, and then, with a shaking hand, lifted her Camp Half Blood shirt up to reveal her wound. Annabeth could hardly even identify where an inch of her waist wasn't damaged from the Chimera, and she quickly began searching in her small bag that had been strapped around shoulders for ambrosia. Annabeth felt relieved when she felt the familiar bottle of emergency ambrosia, and happily toke a sip of the drink. The ambrosia tasted like grapes. Slowly, the wound on Annabeth's waist healed, but the skin around the wound was still pulsing with a slight tug of pain, and the veins around her abdomen looked purple and blue.

_Ew,_ Annabeth thought. _Percy wouldn't like that-_ Then Annabeth froze. _PERCY! THAT SON OF HADES IS GONNA PAY FOR BEING LATE!_ Annabeth scowled, and got up onto her feet slowly. Just as she was cleaning off her dagger on her shirt, Annabeth heard the cracking of branches in the forest to her side. Annabeth immediately raised her dagger ready to meet another monster, maybe a bear thing or something, but what she saw was Percy with his sword, Riptide, emitting its golden light, through the darkness of the night of the forest. Annabeth sighed, and put her dagger back in its pouch and made her way towards Percy, who was clearly looking for her. He was wearing his Camp Half Blood shirt, and a thin blue jacket, and his hair was slightly messy, like he just got up from a long sleep.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "Over here!"

Percy moved his eyes where Annabeth's voice had come from and walked over to her. Percy smiled at her ass he saw her face, and then his mouth twisted with quick concern and his eyes grew wide as his eyes roamed farther down my body.

_Oh SHIT!_ Annabeth thought. _I look awful._

"Annabeth?" Percy then ran to me and placed his hands softly around Annabeth's mid-section; dropping his still glowing sword next to him. His eyes were full of worry as he examined her dirty and bloody clothing and at the huge puncture marks in her shirt.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, what the Hades happened to you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth suddenly grew slightly angry.

"Remember? Today we were supposed to scout the camp area for the monster that was killing the deer and stuff?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, I kind of, uh, drifted off.." Percy sounded unsure. Annabeth knew Percy was a heavy sleeper, but come on! Falling asleep in the forest?!

"Don't lie to me, Seaweed Brain! I'm way too smart to be lied to!"

Percy suddenly went blank and stared down at the forest floor. Annabeth then saw the discomfort in Percy's face, and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We can talk about that later." Annabeth said; softening her voice. Percy seemed relieved for her to say this, as he looked up at Annabeth and held her gaze for a second before becoming concerned again. Percy then went back to the blood on her clothing and winced.

"Is this, is this your-"

"Blood?" Annabeth finished.

"Sadly, yeah, but I had ambrosia with me." Percy didn't seem convinced and gave Annabeth the most worried eyes that always made Annabeth nervous. Annabeth looked away and then felt a shiver grow down her spine as a slight tug of pain made her moan in pain. Of course, Annabeth tried to conceal it; she was strong and all, but the pain was almost like she hadn't taken any ambrosia at all.

Percy's eyes widened and he immediately pulled his hands away like he hurt her.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Annabeth tried to nod and give a smile, but her head suddenly felt dizzy and Percy's words seemed smeared and far away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth swayed slightly. Luckily, Percy caught her before she could fall over, and he helped rest her back against a nearby pine tree.

"Annabeth, you're really pale," Percy now was a blur, and Annabeth was having troubles keeping focus. _Oh Gods, _Annabeth thought. _This sucks.._


End file.
